


One of these nights

by berryddalgi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryddalgi/pseuds/berryddalgi
Summary: "I will always hope that one of these nights, we will meet and let our fate give us another chance. I'll always hope that maybe one night, at exactly 8' o'clock in the evening we would meet and let our lips find the way back to each other, just the way it was. Maybe one of these nights, Nayeon."
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1: Again

"Here she is!" Her partner exclaimed. Nayeon smiled who was catching her breath due to running because she was late for this meeting. A very important meeting. "Wow. Good impression Ms. Lim." 

Jihyo - the director sarcastically said while raising a brow on Nayeon. She bowed her head and apologized to the team for letting them wait. They started the meeting about merging with another label. Her label wants to have other talented artists, and of course, they also want for their company to expand - to get known by the whole world.

"Base on our research, so far The J Label is the best option for the merging plan. Aside from they are currently on the top list, they also have the best and most awaited artist." She explained. 

Im Nayeon is one of the best employees on VJV Records. She handled the best artist. She was the secret weapon of this company. "However I heard that their top-selling artist is terminating her contract from The J Label." 

"Who is this top-selling artist?" Their President asked. Nayeon gulped - this will be the first time she will mention her name ever since the 'accident'. She glanced at Sana who was raising her brow, checking if she was okay. Nayeon gave her a reassuring smile and diverted her attention to their President.

"It's Myoui Mina, sir." It felt like poison when she mentioned her name. Oh, how she despises that human being. The bitterness suddenly came back but she plastered a smile. "It rings a bell."

"Report me her data, records, sales - everything. Everything about that Ms.. who was it again?"

Fuck - Nayeon thought. She smiled at the director before answering. "Myoui Mina, sir." The director nodded. She hated the way she wasted a breath just to mention this woman's name. What a waste.

"I guess this meeting is adjourned. Im Nayeon, please send her data on my secretary so I could take a look." The director said before he left. When the board left the room - the sweet sweet smile of Nayeon disappeared. "As expected from my sweet sweet Nayeon, I knew you would hate it," Sana said while holding her laugh. Nayeon fixed her things while rolling her eyes in annoyance. You can't blame Im Nayeon for hating that woman. 

"Oh please, I had enough. I'm still on a wicked hangover after last night." Sana's laugh echoed in the room. They drank last night - celebrating Momo's successful restaurant and unfortunately, Nayeon was the most wasted one among the three of them.

"You know to yourself that you're a light drinker and I warned you to not drink like you're not going to live tomorrow. You're not d-" 

"Spare me your lessons." Nayeon cut her off and raised her hand in defeat. "My head hurts, I just mentioned that demon's name, and do I have to mention that Ms. Park is killing me on her mind?" Sana chuckled at her complaints.

"How'd you know she's murdering you on her mind?" Nayeon glanced at Miss Park who was already staring at them with dark eyes for a long time. "Oh, I bet she's torturing you." 

Nayeon scoffed and smirked. "Oh please - as if she haven't tortured me enough when I was a young employee." 

Nayeon sat on her desk with a severe headache. She's close to thinking that she has an aneurysm or something. Her head is pounding like hell. She grunted in pain and placed her head on her table. She closed her eyes. A familiar voice rang in her ears which startled her. 

'I don't love you.'

'It was my choice.'

'There was never an us.'

"Ah - this again. Get out of my head." She said while pulling her hair. Nayeon squinted when she felt pain. Sana who also has a desk right in front of her took a peek at Nayeon. 

"Hey. Go grab some coffee or something. I'll cover you up." Nayeon immediately stood up - grabbed her purse and was ready to leave and breathe fresh air when another demon came into a barge. 

"And where do you think you're going Ms. Im?" 

Before she could say a thing. Sana spoke. "Let her go, Park. You have better things to do rather than observing Nayeon." Her best friend said in a stern voice making Jihyo smirk. "Very well." Her words before she left. 

"One iced caramel macchiato with almond milk extra caramel and light on the ice please." That was her usual drink. Whether she has a hangover or normal days. She sat on the free space and massaged the forehead.

"I will never drink again." She swore to herself to never drink again - well, even if she knew she would drink again. 

"Wicked hangover huh?" Nayeon was startled by the woman's voice. The lady placed her order on the table. "Here's your order Ms. Im" She said and left. Nayeon wondered why the lady knew her name. 

She took a sip of her drink. Then suddenly the people gathered outside the cafè, with paparazzi following this petite woman. It must be an artist - Nayeon thought. She focused her gaze on that woman who is fully covered and suffocated by the people that was following her. It must have been hard to be that popular. You can't even breathe fresh air without people capturing photos of you. 

What if Nayeon followed her first option? To be an idol? To be admired by everyone? Will that be her life? Nayeon often thinks that she made the right choice on working at VJV Records but she can't deny the fact that she sometimes wishes to fulfill her dreams. To become a star. She reached out for the tissue when she noticed something unusual.

"A number?" The tissue has a number on it and a 'call me'. She threw the tissue and reached for her handkerchief. What a waste - love is a waste of time. 

She finished cleaning herself and went back to her workplace. As soon as she entered the place - she was welcomed by a panting Sana who has big sweats all around her, obviously running. 

"Thank god that you were out there. Do you know that Son of a bitch - no Kim Dahyun is here?"

"Wow. As if I'm not right here behind you, Minatozaki." Kim Dahyun exclaimed with her arms crossed over her chest. Sana - on the other hand, has her jaw dropped completely shocked by the person behind her. 

"Kim Dahyun! Welcome back!" Nayeon welcomed Dahyun with a hug leaving Sana alone with a clenched jaw - completely annoyed by Dahyun's presence. 

"It's been ages since we last met. Look at you now!" 

"Yeah. It's been ages but someone hasn't moved on." Dahyun muttered. Sana gritted her teeth. Nayeon shook her head in disappointment - she knew this would happen when they meet again. "You left. You left without telling us - without telling me."

Dahyun sighed in defeat as she saw Sana walk away from her. "It's okay Hyun. I couldn't blame her though, give her some time." Nayeon said and patted Dahyun's shoulder. 

"I know but first, let's catch up," Dahyun said. 

"But I have-"

"I already asked them if it was okay and they said yes. It's supposed to be Sana and you but she's mad at me so.." 

Nayeon wrapped her arms around Dahyun with a glowing expression. "I know you miss me but stop being obvious." Dahyun cockily said - Nayeon immediately removed her arms around her and pouted. "Why? Do you not want your unnie to miss you Kim Dahyun?" 

"I was kidding. No need to mention my full name - jeez." They went to Dahyun's place afterward. Kim Dahyun is VJV's Producer. One of the best producers to be exact. 

She went to LA for five whole years to handle the company there. She's the producer and the niece of the President that's why the President let her handle the company there. 

The reason why Sana is mad at her because she didn't tell Sana about it. She kept it a secret. Dahyun knows that if Sana knew about Dahyun leaving - she would stop Dahyun and the hardest part is Dahyun would stay if Sana asks her to. 

"You both know that you like each other, why the fuck are you still friends now?" Nayeon said in distress. 

"She never said she liked me, unnie." She replied. Nayeon sighed. 

"You both are dumb." Dahyun laughed at Nayeon's response but she knew that Nayeon is right. They both are dumb for being scared. 

"That's why I need you to help me, unnie," Dahyun said with both of her hands gripping on Nayeon like it was depending on it. "How can I say no to this?" 

Dahyun's face brightened as soon as she knew Nayeon's answer. Well, technically she already knows that Nayeon would help her. Nayeon sat on the couch and examined the place. "This place is quite big for a small woman like you." 

Nayeon stated which made Dahyun scoff. "Unnie, I'm not the only one who lives here." Dahyun grabbed the picture frame beside her and lend it to Nayeon. "That is Jeongyeon unnie." 

She looks familiar - Nayeon thought. She looks like someone that Nayeon sees every day but never talk to. Perhaps her workmate? She pursed her lips thinking who that woman is. "Do you know her?" 

"No, but she looks so familiar." 

"Yeah. Maybe you went to one of her cafe's unnie. She owns one near your workplace." Nayeon clicked her tongue and smiled in accomplishment. 

"She's that woman who gave me her number earlier!" Nayeon muttered. Dahyun looked down - feeling second-hand embarrassment from her best friend. "Ah, that woman.. so embarrassing." 

They both continued to talk about Dahyun's plan when suddenly her phone rang. It was from Jeongyeon. "Unnie... I need to go." Dahyun said. 

Nayeon nodded and stood up. "It's okay. I'll go out with you. I'll go back to the company." Dahyun nodded. 

"Who are you talking to Kim Dahyun?!" Nayeon overheard the loud screeching noise from Dahyun's phone. Dahyun immediately ended the call and laughed nervously. "She can be protective sometimes." 

Nayeon laughed. "I can tell." 

They both parted ways. Nayeon lied about going back to the company - for now, she wants to stay home and eat chips. She badly needs a day off. 

"What? You're not coming back? Who's driving me home? Im Nayeon when I come home I will-" She immediately ended the call as soon as she heard Sana's complaints. 

"I promise I'll pick-" 

The phone fell as Nayeon bumped into a stranger. Well for Nayeon - it was the stranger's fault. She picked up her phone. The stranger was walking too fast she couldn't see Nayeon on their way "Watch where you're going." The stranger was fully covered. You can barely see her face. 

The stranger continued to walk - feeling unbothered by Im Nayeon. Nayeon could only roll her eyes and think that there are still people with that kind of attitude. "Hello?!" 

She flinched forgetting that Sana was still on their call. "I promise I'll fetch you. Love you Sattang!" She purposely yelled at the phone which made Sana end the call. 

"Finally home!" Nayeon exclaimed as she lay on her bed. She lives in a condominium with Sana. She wanted to live alone but Sana knew she couldn't take care of herself properly - Nayeon wouldn't eat if you won't remind her. If she lives alone, she may die and rot her own. 

She tries to get some sleep but for some reason, she couldn't. It's already 8 p.m. Nayeon would find herself staring at the ceiling. She groaned. "You know what? I'm going out." 

She talked to herself as she left her bedroom. Took out her phone and texted Sana that she's going to pick her up. She dressed formally and was ready to leave. 

She grabbed her earphones and plugged on both of her ears listening to some good old music. She started to dance as she walked out of her place heading outside. 

It happened again - the second time of the day. She bumped into a person again but this time the person isn't fully covered. The person bowed in a sign of respect for bumping into Nayeon, but when the person stood up. 

Nayeon was left completely shock-like her world lost its color. She couldn't hear her music as she could only hear her heart beating rapidly. 

"We met... again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, have you ever heard of doppelgängers?" Sana took a sip from her drink. 

A scoff escaped Nayeon's lips. "You know you talk non-sense when you're drunk - wait no. Even if you're sober or drunk. Doesn't matter, you still talk nonsense." 

She earned a light slap from her best friend. They are currently drinking in their room, with loud ass blasting music, bottle full of alcoholic drinks, and of course - two pretty best friends that are drinking beer like it's some kind of water.

"Where did you saw her again?" 

"I'll show you." Both drunk and wasted women stood up while laughing. Nayeon demonstrating how she left the room dancing while Sana listening with half of her eyes closed. 

"Then boom. W-we bumped into each other then she said we met again." Nayeon said - air quoting the words that the woman said with a deep voice. Acting like an actor from an action movie. The girls giggled and leaned on the wall and the next thing they know is they fell asleep outside of their room.

"Wake her up!" 

"I don't want to." 

"Come on, what if her parents are looking for her? You know you should really know how to be a good samaritan." 

Nayeon slowly opened her eyes - completely awaken by the arguing voices. She tapped the side of the bed - she felt nothing. Sana wasn't there. 

"You're up." A tall petite woman greeted her. She rubbed her eyes and finally realized that she slept in someone's room. "W-where am I?" 

"You're in our room! Yesterday you were leaning on our door. You knocked on our door and kept yelling 'Sana let me in' but we didn't know who's Sana so we let you in, then we realized you were drunk so we took care of you." 

A cute and short-haired woman explained. She was spitting some words that Nayeon couldn't understand since her head hurts. 

"So we took good care of you because you should really treat elders well." The latter said causing the tall woman to choke on her coffee. Nayeon stood up. "I'm only 28 years old." 

"Still old." Nayeon gasped as the tall woman interrupted. She shot a glare at her and the woman doesn't seem to care. "Don't mind her. She's just like that when she doesn't know you."

"I'm Chaeyoung." She lends out her hand and gave a smile. Nayeon accepted it and shook hands with her. "And that cutie right there is my girlfriend -  
Tzuyu."

Tzuyu only nod and continued to drink her coffee. "Thank you for taking care of me when I was drunk. Really." Nayeon bowed. 

"Welcome!" Chaeyoung replied. Nayeon smiled before closing their door. She sighed. 

"I like her!" Chaeyoung beamed. 

Nayeon realized that her room was only 10 rooms away. She entered her room and to her surprise - she saw Sana sleeping peacefully on her bed. 

"What the hell. I slept on a couple's room whom I don't even know and this bitch is peacefully sleeping in our room?" 

"I can explain." 

Nayeon jumped in fear. Dahyun came out from their kitchen with a meal in her hand, obviously for Sana. "Stop giving me heart attacks!" 

Dahyun giggled while placing the food on the small table beside their bed. "She called me and said that you were kidnapped." 

"She said what?!" 

"Yeah, I came as soon as I received her call. You were in my friend's room. Chae and Tzuyu." She said and sat beside Sana who was still sleeping. 

Dahyun caressed Sana's hair. Admiring the beautiful scenery in front of her. Nayeon sighed at Dahyun's whipped-culture. "Then why didn't you help me to get to our room?" 

"No reason." Dahyun smiled. Nayeon could only shake her head. She couldn't stay mad at this kid who is completely head over heels for her best friend. "Uh, by the way, unnie.." 

"You're meeting Ms. Myoui." As soon as Nayeon heard Dahyun's sentence. "What?!" She finds it hard to breathe. Dahyun looked down. 

"I begged Uncle to let Ms. Park meet her but he wants you! I swear! I did everything I could!" She said. Nayeon sat while massaging her temple. Could this day get any worse? She's meeting Myoui. MYOUI FUCKING MINA. 

All unsaid thoughts rushed on her head. She shook her head. "No, I can't Dahyun. I won't." She said in a stern voice. A sigh escaped from Dahyun's lips. "You'll lose your job unnie.." 

"Uncle said if you let anyone meet Ms. Myoui, he will fire you. I don't know why he's doing this but that's what he said." 

She sighed in frustration. Why me? - Nayeon thought. She doesn't even know if she's ready to face her. After all that years? Hell no, but even if she hates that woman's gut. She doesn't want to look down on herself just for that woman. She may be weak - but she's not this weak.

"Fine. So when am I meeting her? Is it scheduled already? I don't want to waste time." She said with a bold voice. She's Im Nayeon, she's supposed to be strong and feared. 

"Wow. Very strong. You're meeting her today."

Ok - maybe she was weak. "What?!" 

"Uh, yeah."

"Ok. I'll just take a shower. Take care of Sana, Dahyun." 

She took a shower. Warm water touching her skin while thinking of how she dealt hell for 28 years - meeting Mina is nothing compared to that. "You can do this. You are Im Nayeon." 

Nayeon took tiny steps. She was 5 minutes late but she didn't care.


End file.
